


Forever Young

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [19]
Category: Arashi (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: hp au流水账 翔润青梅竹马一起长大的故事
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 樱井翔/松本润, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 虹组 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 10





	1. 大概是娃娃亲

樱井家是魔法界的名门望族。一家之主樱井先生是这一届魔法部副部长。

樱井先生有一头火焰般鲜红的头发，然而如此活泼跳跃的发色并不能阻止他日常板着扑克脸，难得的休息日要不是出门爬山，就是在摇椅上看一整天报纸。

樱井家的三个孩子谁也没随了父亲的性格，个个淘气得别出心裁，共同点只有在经过父亲和他古板的摇椅时，总要偷偷做个鬼脸。虽然是纯血统，他们却对那一套血统理论嗤之以鼻——或者不如说正相反，由于往来的都是巫师世家，这家人反而对麻瓜世界充满了好奇。

因此，当他们得知隔壁刚搬来的邻居——松本一家，其中的松本太太是麻瓜出生时，樱井一家都沸腾了。

“一定要好好去打个招呼，以后孩子们没准就在一个学校了。”

——邻居家有一对孪生姐弟。

樱井太太已经率先一步陷入畅想——“明年小翔就该去上学了，让他先和松本家的孩子接触接触，以后一起去学校我也放心……咦，小翔人呢？”

说到一半她忽然发现，原本坐在自己对面的三个孩子已经跑了俩，只剩年纪最小的樱井修还乖乖地蹲在脚下，眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着她。

哭笑不得地把小儿子抱起来，樱井夫人哄着小儿子，“哥哥姐姐呢？”

樱井修才刚学会说话，发出的音节都像是在吐泡泡。

“哥哥带着姐姐，去找小姐姐了。”

“……”

这边，只比樱井翔小一岁的樱井舞奋力地抓着大哥的袖子，不让他甩掉自己。

“我也要去看小哥哥！”

樱井翔无奈，“好了好了，咱们一起去……别拽啦！”

两人偷偷摸摸趴在松本家的窗前，正好看见一对年轻夫妇坐在起居室里沙发上，旁边坐着两个一模一样的白雪团子。

樱井兄妹一起傻了眼。

“说好的小哥哥小姐姐呢？？？”

赶来抓人的阳子妈妈也吃了一惊。

“哎呀，松本家的孩子居然还这么小——”

一低头就看到一双儿女控诉的脸——“妈你下次打听清楚再说啦！！！”

“……”

经过出来看发生了什么的松本夫妇解释，樱井一家才知道：松本家的孩子其实并没有看起来这么小，只因为双胞胎身体弱，生长速度缓慢一些，其实两人都只比樱井翔小两岁。

八岁的孩子居然能看起来像五岁。

寻找玩伴和小姐姐的期待破灭，樱井翔无精打采地打算叫上妹妹回家，却发现她已经完全被双胞胎中穿裙子的小姑娘迷住了，抱着她不松手，直嚷嚷着要帮她扎辫子；双生子中的小男孩则是正看着他，包子脸嫩生生的，水汪汪的大眼睛直白地传递了“哥哥快来理我不然我就要哭”的讯息。

樱井翔没法，只能硬着头皮把他抱起来。没等他想好要说什么，那张软乎乎的脸就凑过来，在他嘴上吧唧亲了一口。

——留给漂亮小姐姐的初吻没了。

“啊————————”

整个小区上方都回荡着樱井家长子的惨叫。


	2. 学前日常

和毕业后选择进入魔法部的丈夫不同，樱井夫人出色的笔杆子让她成为了预言家日报的一名记者。

为了孩子，她曾经短暂地当过全职妈妈，但当小儿子樱井修断奶后，闲不住的她毅然选择了回去工作。

而这也直接导致，樱井翔大部分的学前时光都是在带孩子：白天要照顾两个小尾巴，如果父母加班回来晚（经常），还得肩负起做饭的责任。

……然后被弟弟妹妹嫌弃难吃。

悲惨的时光在松本一家搬来后终于有了转折。松本母亲是全职太太，对于顺便照看邻居家孩子表示非常乐意。这时樱井舞和松本惠的关系已经非常好了，经常大白天的就吵着要去找小妹妹玩。樱井翔被她吵得头疼，只得抄起樱井修，不好意思地去敲松本家门。

早就听到动静的松本太太等在门边，笑眯眯地将他们迎进来，挨个亲吻了脸颊，又去厨房端无糖点心和鲜榨果汁。

等再出来时，五个小孩儿已经在起居室宽大的沙发上挤作一团。

两个年龄稍大一些的——樱井舞抱着松本惠爱不释手（？），樱井翔则一脸任命地被松本润巴着胳膊。唯独樱井修，由于和哥哥姐姐们年纪相差太大，被端端正正放在两个组合（？）中间，谁想起来了就伸手摸摸脑袋，呼噜一把头毛。

樱井修：……（弱小 可怜 又无助


	3. 恐高の人最后の倔强

魔法体育界的项目向来单一。上至九十岁老爷爷，下到刚会走路的小朋友，嘴里嚷嚷的都只有一个词：“魁地奇”。

樱井翔自然也热爱运动，一百个愿意将一腔热情都用在挥洒汗水上。可惜人生总是不能十全十美——他恐高。

于是在弟弟妹妹扛着飞天扫帚，神气活现地与各路小伙伴组成一支像模像样的魁地奇队伍时，樱井家长子只能听从母亲吩咐，在花园银牙咬碎地清理地精。也因此锻炼出一手臂发达的肌肉，抡起地精甩上一大圈扔出去，能让他们至少一个月找不到回来的路。

可这一天，也许是早饭吃少了些（“樱井翔你管十根香肠五个煎蛋叫少？？？”）他手一抖，已经做好被甩晕心理准备的地精就这么轻柔地掉进了邻居家花园。

“哎哟……！”

不好。

樱井翔吐吐舌头，在心里默默数着数——不到一分钟，一个眼泪汪汪的小包子就出现在了篱笆的另一头，小小的身子只够探出一个脑袋，甜蜜的小脸皱成一团。

“翔哥哥……qaq”

见眼前的金发少年只是抬抬眼睛，并没有要上前安慰自己的意思。疼痛加上委屈，松本润哇地一声嚎起来。

“呜哇——————”

刚刚还装模作样的人立刻慌了手脚。

“卧槽我的小祖宗我只是逗你的你可别哭了！！！”

后续：

几年过后，当年的小包子加入了学院魁地奇队，成为一名威风凛凛的追球手，每进一个球就要在空中来一次庆祝的翻滚。

而我们的樱井翔同学，在屡次挑战飞天失败后，另辟蹊径，成为了可以用嘴皮子参与比赛的解说人员，顺利摆脱只能在看台上继续银牙咬碎的命运。

可喜可贺。可喜可贺。


	4. 魔力迹象／魔力暴走

研究表明，巫师的孩子一般会在七岁时显露魔力迹象，迎来魔力暴走。

（以下皆为瞎编）

问题在于，每个孩子自身个性不同，显露出魔力的方式各不相同。

比如本文还没出场的二宫和也，技能点是[百战百胜的跑火车］，而由于本人兴趣爱好的特殊性，被坑对象总是会控制不住想要给他塞钱的欲望。于是从他很小开始，正直的二宫夫妇经常会发现儿子口袋里莫名其妙多出一大堆硬币。两人都是麻瓜，自然不会往魔法上联想，只能带着孩子，循着他白天的活动轨迹，挨家挨户上门还钱（……）

纯血统的樱井家还好，基本没为这个担心过——其长子长女也确实很早就显示出了天赋。

松本家这一代的妻子虽然是巫师，但属于麻瓜出身，在她生下的一对混血双胞胎中，松本姐姐松本惠倒是在七岁就拥有了［头发自动造型］能力，弟弟松本润却不知为什么，直到九岁还没有表现出任何特殊迹象。

虽然父母信誓旦旦保证过不用担心，小包子却急坏了，一次甚至试图从楼上往下跳（……），幸好被樱井翔及时发现阻止。

事情的转机发生在一个樱井和松本夫妇都不在家的晚上。

自从被松本家美味的饭菜养刁了口味，樱井家弟妹就表示：宁愿饿肚子，也不想吃自家大哥的料理。

这边樱井翔正憋着气呢，出乎意料的，松本润居然提出想要自己来掌厨试试。

“可是你还不如料理台高啊。”

樱井翔小心翼翼地指出小包子雄心壮志中的bug。

松本润嘻嘻地笑起来，像是对这个问题早有准备。

“可以站在凳子上～”

“……万一要移动怎么办？”

“翔哥哥抱我就好啦～(￣▽￣)”

“……”

那就试试吧。

等到一桌子色香味俱全的饭菜上桌，四个人都傻眼了。

樱井舞：翔哥你就说羞不羞愧

樱井翔：你就比我小一岁吧……好意思说我？？

待担心的松本夫妇赶回来，惊讶地看见桌盘狼藉，松本润身上的围裙都没来得及取下来，倚靠在依然嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的樱井翔身上傻笑。

其余三小只神色餍足，围着饭桌东倒西歪。

松本母亲尝一口儿子的作品，和丈夫对视一眼——

谜题解开了。

松本润（摔围裙）：……我就该是家养小精灵！


	5. 20180520限定番外！限定番外！

#分院

樱井夫妇从学生时代起就是欢喜冤家。

樱井先生和夫人当年分别是霍格沃茨的男女学生会主席。刚入校时，分院帽在一脸正气的樱井夫人头上呆了仅仅一秒钟，就尖叫着喊出了“格兰芬多”，还是小姑娘的阳子妈妈立刻喜滋滋地跑向学院桌，一边和刚认识的朋友拍手庆贺，一边饶有兴趣的观赏接下来的分院。

“樱井俊！”

个头小小，却拥有新生中少有沉稳神情的人走到椅子上坐下，戴上分院帽。

阳子和其他人一样屏息等待着，一分钟后——

“斯莱特林！”

……什么嘛。

小姑娘撇一撇嘴。还以为那家伙挺好呢——毕竟在来的路上，是他眼疾手快将快要掉进湖里的她抓住，拎着衣领拖回了船上。

接下来的日子，阳子充分体会到了为什么所有人都说蛇狮两院势不两立。

“那个该死的，固执的面瘫！”——来自被怼后气得发抖的女学生会主席。

“哇格兰芬多人发起火来好可怕，”眯眼看着阳子怒气冲冲的背影，朋友一阵咂舌，“和这姑娘一起工作……辛苦你了。”

他同情地拍拍樱井俊的肩膀。

“还好。”

常年被女生们埋怨性格冷漠的男学生会主席嘴角露出了一丝微笑。

……

樱井翔出发去霍格沃茨的前一天晚上，樱井夫人做了一大桌子菜，同时也邀请了松本一家。饭桌上，松本润抱着樱井翔的胳膊眼泪汪汪，四个大人哭笑不得地哄了一阵，关于“樱井翔会被分到哪个院”的话题就自然被提起了。 

光顾着安抚松本润，开席至现在几乎什么也没吃的樱井翔顿时感到头皮一紧。

从小父母一吵架，樱井夫人一定会称呼丈夫为“讨厌的斯莱特林”，从这个走向来看——

“小翔肯定随我，去格兰芬多。”

……他就知道。

樱井先生慢悠悠地夹了一筷子菜，“是吗？”

太过熟悉的欠揍语气让樱井夫人瞬间回忆起当年被怼的哑口无言的日子，昔日的女学生会主席眯起眼睛——“樱井俊！！！！！”

“……”

樱井翔扶额。

饭后，樱井翔问父亲，“您希望我去哪个学院？”

樱井先生正按照夫人的吩咐洗碗——一股股混合着肥皂泡沫的水从他的魔杖尖喷出，在杯盘中灵活地穿梭着。

“格兰芬多。”

“诶，可您刚刚不是说……”

“你要是真去了斯莱特林，你妈估计会别扭上好几年吧。”

樱井翔一时无语。

“你自己想去哪？”

“格兰芬多，”樱井翔斩钉截铁地回答，做了一个挥舞宝剑的动作，“‘那里有埋藏在心里的勇气’。”

樱井先生淡淡地瞥了他一眼，似乎觉得很有趣。

“我都不知道你居然这么有主意……那如果分院帽非要把你放在斯莱特林呢？”好笑地看着儿子忽然不知所措的呆脸，“你可是有一半斯莱特林血统哦。”他指指自己。

“那……”樱井翔咬着嘴唇，一脸视死如归，“那我只好……”

樱井先生终于忍不住笑出了声。

“别那么紧张……”他拍拍樱井翔的肩膀，“在霍格沃茨流传着一个说法，虽然不知道是真是假：如果你真的有和分院帽不同的意见——”

他俯下身，揉了一把长子软软的头发，“你可以直接告诉它。”

樱井翔瞪大了眼睛。

“真的吗？”

“我也不知道，”樱井先生直起身子，“据说是那位打败了黑魔王的前辈的亲身经历……不试试怎么知道呢，对吧。”

樱井先生在说这些时只怕也没想到，他的儿子，再加上一个邻居家的儿子，都将这句不知真假的经验实践得彻底。

原本分院帽是真的想把樱井翔分到斯莱特林，可没等它嘀咕完，就遭到了自己分院生涯的第二次权威挑战——“不，我要去格兰芬多！”

“……”

两年后，同样的戏码在松本润身上又一次上演——不用说，自然为了是追随樱井翔。不过这次，分院帽给出的理由有点特别——“你这孩子……明明有这么一张适合去斯莱特林的脸……！”

“分院帽为什么会这么说呢……”

樱井翔捏着他的包子脸，百思不得其解。

松本润挥舞着胳膊，含含糊糊地反抗——“翔君放开我……！”

十年后，樱井翔拿着松本润曾经的照片，又看了看眼前一举一动都邪魅妖娆，一颦一笑都动人心魄的恋人，不得不捂着心口承认：姜还是老的辣。

（分院帽：……哼）

分院帽钦点的🐍院帅哥👇

#Morning kiss

樱井翔和松本润差了两个年级，幸好同一个学院的宿舍都在一个塔楼。交往之后，起床苦手的松本润有了个让他自己都烦恼的爱好——他开始迷恋从樱井翔怀里醒来的感觉。

不不不，晚上他还是要在自己床上翻滚的，只不过是在早上偷偷摸到樱井翔床上罢了。

周末还好，week day就要辛苦一点。松本润不得不定了很早的闹钟，听到响铃就睡眼惺忪地爬起来，晃晃悠悠蹭到两层楼上樱井的宿舍，熟门熟路找到床位，掀开床帘往下一倒——

听到响动，樱井迅速翻身腾出一半位置，闭着眼睛把人捞过来抱住。

啾。

捧着樱井微张的嘴亲了一口，松本缩在他怀里，安心睡起了回笼觉。


	6. 告白

松本润和樱井翔在一起的过程非常迅速。

他们本就是亲密到无人能及的幼驯染，心里早隐隐将彼此看作最特别的那一个。

少年初长成。等他们终于都意识到所有依赖和想要亲近对方的心情都另有原因，二人关系的转变也就水到渠成。

只需要一个契机。

那是松本润三年级的万圣节。

自从变形课教授被缠得没有办法，在万圣节课堂上拿出一个南瓜，给同学们演示如何凭空变出表情后🎃，整个学校就流行起了“在南瓜上画表情包”的活动。

流行到什么程度呢——格拉芬多受欢迎的级长，樱井翔同学现身说法，表示自己已经看到过好几个以他大笑表情为原型做成的南瓜了。

所以在松本润鬼鬼祟祟拿着一个布包将他拽到一个空教室时，他隐隐有了不好的预感。

“翔君翔君～”

“嗯……？”

漫不经心地回应着，樱井翔盘算着如果松本润拿出的东西上也有一排大牙，他一定转身就走。

冷眼看着松本润掏啊掏，从布口袋里掏出一个娃娃

👇

“……？？？”

“噔噔！我找到了以前的一个玩偶，按照教授的教程，修改了一下它的脸～”

“……”

樱井对这个发展始料不及，“这是…？”

松本含羞地垂下眼睛，“这就是我每次看到翔君时的表情……像吗？”

“……”

桃花眼又抬起来，“因为我真的……非常非常喜欢翔君！想要一直在一起的那种喜欢！”

樱井翔：…………（被击中）

格兰芬多新一代最佳情侣，就此诞生。

这个娃娃后来被二宫和也借走了一段时间，做了模子批量生产，取名“告白娃娃”，在第二年情人节前兜售，一时风靡全校。

樱井很不开心。

他去找狠狠赚了一把的二宫，要求分红。

二宫正兴高采烈地拨着算盘，听到要求后眯着眼睛对他上下打量了一番，看的樱井浑身发毛。

“你要不要先去问问J——这个主意最开始是谁教他的……？”


	7. 二宫和也

二宫的父母都是麻瓜，哪里想到会生出这么个宝贝。

从小二宫和也就知道自己和别人不一样。幼儿园老师组织所有孩子一起去爬山，别的小朋友吭哧吭哧半天才爬到半山腰，他轻巧地像是打了个哈欠，轻松一跃就到了山顶，睥睨众生。

老师：……（惊恐）

接到入学信的那一天，二宫父母心情复杂，却也认为意料之内，没等儿子开口就主动拒绝了市里最好中学的offer，张罗着为他收拾行李。

二宫和也本人是最冷静的一个。以前不懂事时他还爱仗着自己的身高和那一点与众不同的优越感，做遍了调皮捣蛋的事情，在小伙伴中风头出尽。

可当真正被认证了巫师身份，他的心却奇迹般地安定下来，从此连跑火车的语调都变得懒散——倒是意外达成了扮猪吃老虎的奇佳效果，刚入学就让几个试图仗着自己人高马大欺负人的bully吃尽苦头。

三年级时，他被学院的魁地奇队长一眼选中，半推半就地成为了拉文克劳有史以来最不积极的找球手。 

四年级时，他被破格选为了级长，造成这一切的罪魁祸首——如果非要这么叫的话——是同为拉文克劳学院的大野智。

大野比二宫高两个年级。在他六年级暑假将要开始前的最后一天，吃完早餐的他安定地来到湖边，却在观察鱼类时被不明物体拖下了水。

得到消息的校医一脸紧张地赶来，却看见平日高冷无比，被一众学妹偷偷称为“美智子”的人两眼放光，配合检查的同时不断念叨着发现了新的鱼品种，确认没事后直接堵住了院长，申请暑假期间留校观察。

自然是被拒绝了。

被拒绝的大野智很不开心。过完暑假，晒成古铜色的美智子在学妹们哀怨的眼光中又敲响了院长办公室门，一本正经地表示不想当级长了——太占用自己的研究时间。

幸亏他属于强调“智慧是财富”的拉文克劳，院长想了想，忍着没有对这个明显是找茬的行为做出处分，咬牙切齿地答应了。

级长的空缺总要有人补。院长烦恼了半天，打算亲自去休息室抓人。众所周知，拉文克劳的口令和其他学员不同，不是固定的词语，而是需要回答一个问题。

于是他看见了那天一时心血来潮，不好好说话，非要对着休息室大门跑火车的二宫和也。

——就决定是你了！皮卡丘！

二宫觉得自己很倒霉。很倒霉。

自从别上了那个傻乎乎的级长徽章，他从此不得不和整天猫在公共休息室打游戏的日子说再见，一天两回地在各地巡视。

二宫烦不胜烦，级长会议时一不小心就走了神，被一个比自己高一级的格兰芬多级长一脸严肃地训斥——“不想当就别当啊！”

……他还真不是自愿的。

二宫打量着这个耳钉亮闪闪，造型怒发冲冠的金毛——“现在不良也可以当级长了？”

樱井翔：……

这是人身攻击吗？绝对是人身攻击吧！我头发天生就这个颜色！

其他人被这两人吓得不敢出声，良久，一个弱弱的声音从后方传来——“不要吵架啊……”

二宫回头，看到一双泫然欲泣的兔子眼，裹在斯莱特林嚣张的银绿相间长袍里。

再看看眼前眉毛挑上天的小狮子。

——“果然斯莱特林大势已去了吗……”

樱井翔：……

相叶雅纪：……

所谓不打不相识。

从此，本该和二宫结伴巡视的另一位拉文克劳级长再也没找到过他的搭档；同理，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的另外两位也遭到了同样的惨剧。

至于某天这三位碰到一起，一番大倒苦水之后倒也惺惺相惜，就是后话了。


	8. Happy Merry Christmas!!!!

松本润第一次接触真正的飞天扫帚时还没到入学年龄。小孩子贪玩的很，对松本夫妇特意买的玩具扫帚嗤之以鼻——“那才能离地一米，连翔君都可以。”

松本润嫌弃地撇嘴。

（樱井翔：……喂）

于是某一天，樱井就看见小不点儿鬼鬼祟祟溜到扫帚棚，摸出一把扫帚，双腿蹬蹬地就飞上了天。动作熟练，一看就是惯犯。

眼看四周没人，樱井翔对着天空一声大吼——“松本润你给我下来！”

半空中，那个正绕树转得开心的身影猛地一僵。

樱井翔万万没有想到，平时对他的话几乎说一不二的小团子这回非但没有乖乖降落，反而伏下身驱动扫帚，嗖地一下蹿出老远，一分钟后连人影都看不见了。

樱井翔：……

两家大人都不在，他迅速给父母发了口信，在自家院落里急的团团转。一边担心松本会不会掉下来，一边又忧心他飞了那么远不认识回家的路，万一遇见黑巫师——

他越想越慌，一咬牙，转身跑回家也拿了扫帚，打算亲自出去找人。然而还没等他鼓足勇气跨上这个危险品，视线中就出现了两个意想不到的身影。

“妈……！”

樱井太太一手拿着扫帚，一手牵着已经变成泪包的松本润，朝愣在原地的大儿子走去。

小包子早就被吓坏了，看见樱井翔，他立刻撒开了樱井太太的手，迈开两条小短腿，奋力往前一扑——

冲力太大，两人差点一起摔倒。

“呜哇翔君——”

“小翔——”樱井太太笑眯眯地拉长声音，“这是你丢的小朋友吗？”

樱井翔板起一张脸，拍着怀里人的背帮他顺气。

“才不是。”

眼看松本润抬起小脸，嘴一撇又要哭，他连忙改口——

“……是我丢的小熊软糖。”


	9. 宠物

樱井翔刚入学时，樱井夫妇送了他一只纯黑色的雌猫头鹰，却被某位失礼的学长错认成了大型乌鸦（大野智：？明明是你给它的肖像画让我先入为主…）

樱井翔气急败坏，一怒之下给自己的宠物取名为小白（小白：……有关系吗？）

小白看起来高贵冷艳，对待樱井翔却亲呢极了，连吃饭时都会特意从猫头鹰棚飞进礼堂，挨着小主人的手讨一小口吐司，末了再用脑袋蹭一蹭他的手心。

圣诞节假期樱井翔带着小白回家，还没到年龄无法入学的松本润照例黏上来，对一主一宠其乐融融的场面羡慕得不行；试图逗小白却又（其实是不出意料的）惨遭失败。

雌猫头鹰似乎对这个和主人过分亲密的生物产生了强烈敌意，如果不是樱井翔眼疾手快，松本润在圣诞夜受到的伤害怕就不是遭受一次小白的白眼攻击这么简单了——某种意义上她也算是没有辜负这个名字。

此时松本小朋友还没有意识到自己拥有着“不被神奇生物所喜爱”这一悲惨体质，被猫头鹰拒绝了也不死心，在樱井翔回学校后眼巴巴地问父母自己什么时候才可以和翔哥哥一样拥有自己的宠物，得到的答案是“等你上学之后”。

小朋友掰着手指头数完一年零六个月，总算是盼到了霍格沃茨送来的信件，兴奋地一蹦三尺高——“我终于可以有自己的小动物了！”

……你不是要去当动物饲养员啊朋友！

松本家一对双胞胎都是今年入学，正好樱井翔和樱井舞也要买新学期必备品。于是两家好邻居乐呵呵携手来到对角巷——“哎呀松本夫人我跟你说那家店的礼服特别漂亮，咱们去逛逛吧？”

“可是孩子们……”

“没事没事，翔君都三年级了，交给他就好。”

愉快地达成了共识，樱井夫人一手挽着松本夫人，一手牵着小修，喜气洋洋地对长子挥手——“翔，弟弟妹妹就拜托了哦。”

旁边两位做丈夫的也配合地投来欣慰&鼓励的眼神。

樱井翔：……（压力很大）

女孩子总是对亮闪闪的东西没有抵抗力，不一会儿，松本惠就被橱窗的星座玻璃球吸引，扯着樱井舞拐进了天文商店。

“两个小时后在路口集合！”

樱井翔扯着嗓子叮嘱妹妹。

“知道啦——哥哥真啰嗦。”

“……”

“翔君，”袖子被轻轻扯了一下，樱井一低头，对上松本润期待的眼神，“我们现在去哪？”

掐一把包子脸，“小润想先去买什么？”

小男孩眼睛立刻就亮了。

“猫头鹰商店 ！！！！”

樱井翔完全没料到会遇到这种情况。

他知道松本润喜欢小动物，也知道这孩子看起来乖巧，其实淘气又横冲直撞，但他万万没有想到：当这俩样特征结合起来时，他可怜可爱的润包会变成一个不受控制的小魔王。

松本润对动物的一腔热爱在进入商店的瞬间彻底爆发了。

樱井翔稍没看住，他就完全不顾自己不招动物喜爱的体质，在店里一通飞奔，这边逗一逗猫头鹰，那边挠一挠狗的下巴，甚至奋不顾身想要把自己瘦小的身子从栏杆里塞进装着大猫的笼子——

好不容易找到他的樱井翔看到这一幕，吓得差点呼吸停止，一把抓过肉乎乎的小胳膊把人拉到身边，上下检查有没有伤到哪里——果然发现了几处抓痕。

松本润奋力想要挣脱禁锢在腰上的那只胳膊。

“翔君，放开我！”

眼神狂热如同嗑了某种针对小动物的迷情剂。

最后樱井翔实在没办法，给他弄了一只体积和杀伤力看起来都是最小的宠物——仓鼠（）

时间一晃到了松本润三年级。 

自从知道松本润瞒着自己选了神奇动物保护课，樱井翔就隐隐有些担心。今天是第一天上课，他越想越坐立难安，干脆捂着肚子一脸正直地向占卜课的教授请了假，直奔禁林边缘。

事实证明樱井翔确实不是杞人忧天——他一眼就看见那个粗眉毛的小孩蔫头蔫脑立在人群的最外层，巫师袍破了好几处。

“まっちゃん！”

全速冲过去，握着松本的肩膀上上下下检查了一遍，发现只是皮外伤后放下心来。

舍不得指责一脸可怜兮兮的人，樱井放软口气，“今天学了什么，怎么会搞成这个样子？”

松本润垂下眼睛，手指绕着衣角搅啊搅。

“独角兽的宝宝。”

樱井翔皱起眉毛，“小独角兽哪有什么攻击性。”

“老师说独角兽宝宝喜欢女孩子，就让她们先靠近……”

“……然后呢？”

松本润看起来快要哭了。

“我觉得太可爱了，就悄悄过去摸了一下——”

“……”

他就知道。

“老师很生气，不让我靠近了。”

瘪着嘴的样子相当委屈。

樱井翔叹了口气，走过去跟老师说了些什么，回来时摸摸他的头，“走吧。”

被讨厌了……

“呜……”

已经是级长的五年级生一阵头大。 

“我错了我错了……我们まっちゃん这么可爱，独角兽怎么可能讨厌你，顶多是……不喜欢你？”

“！呜——”

…越说越错。 

校医简单替松本润包扎了一下伤口后离开了， 留两人并排坐在床边休息。 

“翔君，你当时为什么会想要猫头鹰呢？” 

松本捧着杯子，小口啜着热可可。 

樱井翔给出的理由十分符合他的务实作风——“因为可以送信送包裹啊。”

“那翔君为什么要给我选小黑呢？”

小黑——松本所有的那只仓鼠，因头顶有撮白毛被主人任性赐名。 

“……”

因为它就算不喜欢你也伤害不了你——这种大实话当然不能说。 

不过松本也不傻。 

“……为什么小动物都不喜欢我。”

垂头丧气的小模样充分激发了樱井翔的爱怜之心。

他揉了一把松本软乎乎的头毛，又凑过去，做了一个自从他十岁后就没做过的举动——

他在松本润的脸颊上亲了一口。

……果然好软。 

“……有翔君的喜欢还不够吗？”

（sbr：yjx你为啥这么自恋 

（sbr：………够了o(*////▽////*)q


	10. 魁地奇比赛

松本润第一次参加魁地奇比赛时紧张得要命。

他才升上二年级不久，刚刚摆脱只能在场外眼巴巴看着的悲惨的新生身份，选拔赛里，他从一众紧张的小萝卜头里脱颖而出，顺利通过甄选进了格兰芬多学院队。

从小松本润就对飞行有热情，天赋也不错，只是因为接受正规训练没多久，投球还有点磕磕绊绊，准确率也有待提高。

距离比赛还有一周时，松本润扭捏半天，终于在一次训练后鼓起勇气挪到队长安德鲁身边，（自认为）旁敲侧击地问起了比赛上场阵容。

安德鲁本来正在喝水，听明白他的意思就呛到了。

他当然是没打算让松本上场的——新球员，和队友还没完全熟悉所以配合不会太默契，更重要的是发挥不稳定，真要上了场就是颗定时炸弹。

一般情况下，作为队长，拒绝一个新入队的队员是不会有什么心理负担的——又不是没有正当理由！

问题在于，这个队长是安德鲁。

安德鲁·格林，一个高高大大的白人——典型的守门员体格，长相憨厚，性格也软，用上一任队长的话来说，就是“我就算是去禁林里抓一只独角兽来替你上场，球风都比你强硬！”

【众所周知的TIP NO.1：独角兽，一种以“魔力强大，性格温顺”闻名的魔法生物，由于过于温柔善良，常常遭到想要增强魔力/续命的黑巫师惦记（详情可见“救世之星”野史第一卷《哈利波特与魔法石》）】

前队长是个狼（划掉）狠人，恨铁不成钢地教训完自己的钦定接班人后，转过身，干脆利落地给余下格兰芬多球员下了指令——“今后遇到斯莱特林那帮兔崽子，直接游走球+大棒给他们撞下去，先下手为强！”

格兰芬多众队员：……

——说了这么多，只是为了强调这位好队长真的有一颗柔软的心。

拥有柔软の心的队长大人一开始根本没打算让松本润上场——别说首发，连替补阵容都不会有他的位置。——他只是人好，不是没有判断力的傻子。

但是。

——注意，很多事情都是坏在了这一个“但是”上。

“Andrew~Captain~Cap~”

松本润一张小嘴如同抹了蜜一样，他扑闪着自己长长的睫毛，葡萄般黑亮水灵的大眼睛紧紧盯着一脸为难的队长，因为紧张，小脸染上了一层薄薄的红晕，让本来就精致可爱的五官越发显得可怜可爱。

“下场比赛，我能上场吗？”

他捏着安德鲁的袖子一晃一晃，绞尽脑汁用上了在邻家哥哥那里百战百胜的撒娇绝技，用力表白决心：“我真的、真的很想出场！我已经自己练了很久了，一定不会给球队拖后腿的！”

像是为了强调自己他说的是真的，松本狠狠地点了点自己美丽的小脑袋。

“这……”

安德鲁犹豫了，迟疑了！他盯着松本润鼓鼓的小脸，内心天人交战：怎么办，为了球队，我不——啊啊啊啊好想捏小润的包子脸！

【众所周知的TIP NO.2🌟霍格沃茨隐藏版：狮院吉祥物松本润的包子脸，由狮院四年级前辈/提前预定的级长担当/未来男学生会主席有力竞争者，樱井翔同学守护！（振臂高呼）

友情提示：其他人若一意孤行想要下手，将会得到润包尖叫+樱井狮发飙（后果很严重！！！）+关禁闭（由拉文克劳级长大野智友情赞助）的“你完蛋了”礼包一个。】

松本润很少求人——因为他的守护神樱井学长无所不能。

千载难逢的机会，这次如果错过了……

“小润，”想到这里，安德鲁一本正经地问松本，“我可以……捏你的脸吗？就一下。”

……

俗话说，吃人嘴软，拿人手短。

梅林说：捏了包子脸，就得满足松本润一个愿望。【⚠️魔法部发言人温馨提示：请勿轻信传言】

——总之，在众格兰芬多球员“原来队长是这样的人！太狡猾了！”的谴责目光中，在安德鲁同学不仅不知悔改，反而得意洋洋的神情中，松本润在比赛进行到第三十分钟时替下了体力不支的某队员，作为替补追球手上场。

……

以上是由魁地奇比赛特邀记者/解说，来自格兰芬多学院的樱井翔带来的幕后故事报道。

——樱井翔我是让你来解说比赛！不是给松本润写人物传记！还有，别以为我听不出你在公报私仇给我们院的队长上眼药！

——……教授我错了！！！ 我不要骑飞天扫帚解说啊啊啊啊啊啊啊小润救命！！

【众所周知的八卦NO.10001：据说狮院凶凶的樱井·提前预定的级长担当·未来男学生会主席有力竞争者·翔，看上了本院的二年级吉祥物，连解说魁地奇比赛都以“这样观察比较全面”为由骑着飞天扫帚在场内巡视，并成功与松本在空中激情相撞，目的达成，据目击者称樱井已被担架抬走送入校医院，现伤势不明。

——为达目的不惜以身试险，真是可怕的男人！】

松本润（眼泪汪汪）：活该！谁让翔君说我潜规则！（怒


	11. 霍格莫德村

「三年级以上学生可获准访问霍格莫德魔法村庄。」 

——在所有一板一眼的校规中，这一条最令松本润恼火，深恶痛绝程度甚至排在了「四年级以上学生可参加舞会，若是不到年龄则需要得到一位四年级以上学生的邀请」（“让J提心吊胆了整整一个星期：他的翔君到底是会邀请他呢？还是邀请那位来自布斯巴顿的巧克力王子……可怜的J。”by不愿透露姓名的二宫氏）；以及，「严禁私自进入禁林」（“明明小润就算进去了也不可能靠近独角兽宝宝的啊……可怜的小润。”by不愿透露姓名的相叶氏）之上。

松本润，男，格兰芬多学院二年级生，在听三年级的二宫和也绘声绘色叙述完首次观光霍格莫德魔法村的经历后，心情跌至史上最低。 

他愤怒地奔向图书馆，找到正在埋头写论文的樱井翔，熟练地对着他假哭。

“呜呜呜呜我也想去霍格莫德嘤嘤嘤……”

——刚刚二宫提到，樱井翔其实在二年级时就发现了一条可以通往霍格莫德的密道，经常偷偷溜去玩了。一开始大家还奇怪他到底是从哪里搬回来那么多奇奇怪怪的零食，直到某天樱井吃饱喝足后说漏了嘴，谜题才算水落石出。——“不过那时已经是二年级期末了，之后他升上三年级也不需要再走那边，所以除了他之外没人知道。”二宫摊手表示爱莫能助，又怂恿松本：“你去求他呗——他不是总说拿你没办法吗？你去求他，他肯定就答应了。”

……于是出现了以上这一幕。

格兰芬多吉祥物向他的钦定守护神撒娇耍赖的场景过于常见，其他人早已见怪不怪。樱井被松本扯着长袍袖子，耳边360度立体奶音环绕，头都大了。

“二宫和也……”他在心里默默给二宫记了一笔。决定下次相叶雅纪再调配出的奇怪药水寻找试药人时，一定第一个把小尖嗓推出去。

倒不是樱井觉得教唆学弟偷溜出学校有什么不好，从他以前的事迹就能看出Cool boy本人对违反校规并不在意——背下它们完全是为了当级长后教训人时有理有据。

但如果这个人是松本润就不太一样了。 

樱井嘴上不承认，其实有点把松本当弟弟养——该护短护短，该管教也不会手软。因此，出于一种奇妙的家长心理，他希望松本可以一直在自己的羽翼下当一个循规蹈矩的乖小孩，而不是——关禁闭大王。

理想很美好，现实很残酷。 

暂且不说松本对樱井的无条件崇拜到底能不能让他连生长轨迹也遵从樱井的希望，不要忘记，当初分院帽认为最适合他的学院，和樱井一样，是斯莱特林。 

虽然并不是出于同一个理由，但也算隐晦地说明了松本润和樱井翔其实很像。 

而人以群分。 

樱井心里清楚：如果他今天没有答应松本，这家伙转身就会拿着魔杖把所有可能藏着地道的雕像挨个敲一遍——尤其松本最近还结识了好几个成事不足败事有余的小伙伴……

想起上次那个和松本合伙，差点炸了四楼女厕所的生田斗真，樱井头皮都麻了。他当机立断：“好，我这周末带你去。但你不可以告诉任何人——特别是那个生田！”他强调。

“就知道翔哥哥最好了！”

松本欢呼一声，吊着樱井的脖子，在他脸上飞快地亲了一口。 

为了这次出行，樱井翔做的准备不可谓不充分。毕竟松本那张包子脸辨识度太高，再加上一个金发的自己，走在人群中简直是移动的灯塔。 

二年级学生偷溜出学校不是小事，樱井思来想去，特意用猫头鹰订单买了件新的隐形斗篷——旧的那件已经有点破了，而如果被人目击松本润的脑袋在空中漂浮……他可不想给霍格莫德再添一个尖叫棚屋之外的鬼故事。 

松本喜欢甜食，因此蜂蜜公爵是必须去的；韦斯莱笑话商店就算了——等他当上级长才比较方便替这小鬼收拾恶作剧烂摊子；三把扫帚的黄油啤酒不容错过，可那里熟人太多，樱井该怎么解释自己独自一人逛街却点了两杯饮料？

……

出乎樱井预料的是，行动那天居然异常顺利。 

他眼看着松本捧了个篮子在预计中第一站的蜂蜜公爵疯狂扫荡，然后……一天就过去了。

密道直连着这家店的地窖，也就是说——他们连糖果店的门都没出。

樱井翔：我果然还是低估了这家伙对甜食的热爱……

疯狂吃糖的后果是松本当天晚上捂着牙在床上痛得打滚，最后实在受不了，半夜溜到樱井床边，眼泪汪汪地去掀他的床帷。

樱井睡到一半被惊醒，半梦半醒间见床边立着一个黑影，还试图往自己床上爬………

格兰芬多塔楼的守护肖像，胖夫人，除了在几十年前被闯入的小天狼星气到出走后，第一次被某不明尖叫吓到逃出了自己的画框。 

最后结局是樱井打着哈欠，牵着哭唧唧的松本去了校医院，被吵醒的校医睡眼朦胧，给了松本一盒可以治愈虫牙的软糖。两人回到塔楼，已经从惊吓中恢复的胖夫人将他们狠狠骂了一顿才放他们回去睡觉。 

——樱井翔决定：在松本升上三年级之前，再也不要带他去霍格莫德了！ 

（然而事实是松本已经记住了那条密道，可以自己随意来回了……）

当日的一个小插曲： 

从霍格莫德回来后，两人先拐到宿舍放下糖果，接着去礼堂吃晚餐。 

樱井（好奇的）：你说去之前生田跟踪你，然后被你塞进有求必应屋了？ 

松本（大口嚼牛肉饼）：嗯嗯，我许愿想要“一个可以把生田斗真藏起来，并且他绝对找不到出口的地方”。哇这个牛肉饼太好吃了，翔哥哥你尝尝？

樱井（默默站起来）：不了……救人要紧。

与此同时。 

被扔进和三强争霸赛最后一关一模一样的迷宫，并遭到炸尾螺（一种尾巴可以喷火的巨型毛毛虫）追杀的生田斗真——“松本润我要杀了你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”


	12. 复习周

期末复习周简直是人间地狱。 

每当生田斗真这么感叹时，他都会得到松本润一个不耐烦的白眼。 

“你对我啧什么？”生田非常不满，第一百次指责松本站着说话不腰疼——“有学霸男朋友的人怎么可能懂我们的痛！”

他酸溜溜地看着松本拉开椅子站起来，飞快地收拾书包，“这就走了？去找樱井翔？”

“我觉得你说的对，”按上最后一个搭扣，松本将书包往肩头一甩，一本正经地对生田点点头，“我都有学霸男朋友了，干嘛还要在这里和你待着——浪费时间。”

“松本润你给我回来！”

无视生田（掺杂着图书管理员“图书馆禁止喧哗”的）气急败坏的呼唤，松本一蹦三跳地回到格兰芬多塔楼，却并没有在公共休息室找到想找的人。

所有人都在紧张复习的时间，樱井学霸会跑去哪里？ 

松本站在胖妇人的肖像前发了好一会儿呆，直到一直掀着帘子的胖夫人忍无可忍地质问他到底还要让她等多久，才下了决心扔下书包，奔出了塔楼。 

六月的天气已经很暖和了，松本去湖边溜达了一圈，发现包括四年级在内的不少学生都坐在草地上，捧着课本念念有词。

离湖最近的地方，现任男学生会主席，拉文克劳七年级的大野智正饶有兴趣地盯着鲶鱼吐泡泡。等松本走近，才发现大野身边还躺着个人。

“哟，J。”

二宫和也把盖在脸上的书拿下来，懒洋洋地和他打招呼。

松本看看他，又看看大野。

“……相叶呢？”

——一般情况下，能让二宫出洞（划掉）出门的理由，都是相叶雅纪抓着他去打魁地奇。

“这个嘛……”

二宫和大野对视一眼，脸上浮起一模一样的坏笑。他站起来，拍拍袍子上的草屑，亲热地挽起松本的胳膊。

“——去球场看一眼就知道了。”

十分钟后，松本气急败坏地冲到学校扫帚棚，随便拿了一把飞天扫帚——老款彗星在他的控制下也服服帖帖的——骑上去，迅速离开地面，将正挂在一颗山毛榉树枝上瑟瑟发抖的樱井翔带回了地面。

同样瑟瑟发抖的还有相叶雅纪。

“小润，我真不是故意的，”斯莱特林兔急得快要哭出来了，“我看小翔一开始飞得还行，正好我又有事要回湖底宿舍一趟，就让他先飞着等我，谁知道他最后会挂到树上去……”

松本非常阴森地瞪了他一眼。

大野和二宫交换了一个眼神，赶紧上前捂住了相叶的嘴巴——“你可少说两句吧没看见J的脸色吗！”

相叶：……小润TAT

另一边，校医撑开樱井的眼皮看了两眼，熟练地捣鼓了一小瓶药水让他喝下。樱井本来就恐高，这次着实被吓得不轻，手软得连瓶子都拿不稳。松本看着心疼得不行，咬着嘴唇从他手里拿来拧开，递到樱井嘴边喂他喝了。

“要是还感觉眩晕，可以先躺一下。”

校医好心地建议。

松本看着樱井，见他很坚决地摇头，知道这人爱面子，也不多劝，默不作声地扶樱井慢慢走回了城堡。

下午的男生宿舍空无一人。

从一年级开始松本就总是去樱井宿舍串门，正式交往后更是每天早上都要去讨一个早安吻。他熟门熟路地找到床，看着樱井躺上去，又去倒了杯水放在他床头。

樱井看着松本忙来忙去。

药水开始发挥作用，他感觉好了不少，也终于能看清松本润一张煞白的脸。

他想了想，叫了松本一声。

“小润。”

松本停下动作，有点疑惑地看着他。

“别弄了……来陪我躺一下。”

樱井往床里侧挪了一点。松本犹豫了一下——本来他也不想走，于是也脱了外袍，小心地躺到樱井身边。

樱井拉过被子罩在两人身上，感觉松本立刻蹭到他怀里，四肢紧紧缠在他身上。樱井任他抱着，一下一下地抚着松本的背。 

“吓到你了吧……对不起。”

他暖暖的呼吸贴着松本的耳朵，嘴唇有一下没一下地啄吻他的脸颊。

松本这才发觉自己一直在轻微地发抖。他将脸埋在樱井胸口，闷闷地嗯了一声，又补充：“以后翔君要练习飞行什么的，一定要找我。”想起当时的情景，他愤怒地用手指戳着樱井的胸口，“万一从那么高摔下来……你以为是好玩的吗！”

说到最后松本几乎呜咽起来，直到樱井捧着他的脸，再三发誓绝不在他不在场的情况下尝试飞行，才恨恨地把眼泪一股脑擦在了樱井的衣服上。

……

二宫：所以樱井翔到底是为什么想不开要折腾着上天……该不会还没有放弃要和J一起打魁地奇的想法吧？（惊恐）

相叶：……（干笑）

大野：是那个吧——每年一次的飞行重修考试快到了。

二宫·拉文克劳天才找球手·和也：……


	13. 三强争霸赛系列之START!!!

历史遗留原因，由欧洲三大魔法学校：霍格沃茨、布斯巴顿、德姆斯特朗联合举办的三强争霸已经停办了好些年。 

樱井翔刚入学的时候，霍格沃茨率先伸出橄榄枝，提议每年三个学校轮流举办圣诞节舞会，另外的学校则派出学生代表团参加。 

等到三校学生越来越熟悉，眼看时机成熟，樱井翔在霍格沃茨的最后一年，三强争霸赛终于正式恢复，遵照从前的规矩五年举办一次，第一届在霍格沃茨举行。 

为了表达重视，校长早早发出通知，要求下周五下课后，全校学生都要穿戴整齐，于下午六点前在禁林前集合，在各院院长的带领下，对布斯巴顿代表团进行欢迎。 

听说德姆斯特朗的耽搁的原因是临时船坏了。 

两年前樱井翔就跟着校长去过布斯巴顿的圣诞舞会——这件事松本润至今提起来都咬牙切齿（“樱井翔你知道因为你不在，我被高年级那些可怕的学姐捏了多少次脸，被她们的高跟鞋踩了多少次脚吗？！”）

二宫和也：这件事我可以作证……我可怜的弟弟

更不要提樱井翔在布斯巴顿还有一个从二年级就开始联络的，留着傻乎乎刘海（松本润语）的笔友。不止一次，这边松本还在对着半卷羊皮纸的论文磨磨蹭蹭，身边樱井翔手里的羽毛笔已经在墨水瓶里蘸了一次又一次，不一会儿就流畅地写完了整整两卷羊皮纸。 

整整两卷！樱井翔你有这个时间不如来帮我写作业！ 

松本在心里呐喊。 

他看了樱井一眼，又看了樱井一眼，终于忍不住，放下笔，往上任不久的男朋友怀里一倒。 

“翔君，”他故意把声音调得又甜又糯，“你在给谁写小说呢？”

樱井正在卷羊皮纸的手一抖，镇定地在松本的目光下将信封好放在一边，低下头对他笑了笑。 

“给小动君。”

说完他就死死地搂住了松本的腰。 

事实证明樱井翔非常有先见之明。 

松本润几乎是立刻就挣扎起来。 

“樱井翔你放开我！放开！你别抱我……别，别挠！”

气势由强到弱。 

确认松本已经失去作妖能力，樱井这才放过了他的痒痒肉，问他：“听不听话？”

总是被武力镇压，松本被迫规规矩矩坐在他腿上，眼里还含着一点生理泪水，愤怒地瞪着樱井。 

樱井接到目光，好气又好笑地刮了一下他鼓起来的脸颊，”我和小动爽太没什么……你别瞎想了。”

“又我瞎想了！”松本还是气乎乎的，不情不愿抱紧樱井的脖子，却又忍不住贴过去，湿软的嘴唇几乎是贴着他的脸说话，“翔君给他写那么长的信！你都没有给我写过！”

他鸵鸟地把脸埋在樱井颈窝里，自暴自弃地说。 

樱井快要乐死了。 

揪着松本的后领子，他像拎一只奶狗一样把小家伙拎起来，逼着他和自己对视；笑眯眯地凑近松本嫩嫩的脸蛋，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖。 

“我们每——天都形影不离的，小润还不满足？我还有什么事情是小润不知道的？”

语气一本正经，却偏偏故意压低了嗓音；松本和他紧挨着，像是直接从胸口接收到了他的声音，心脏狂跳起来。 

樱井用手臂牢牢扣着他的腰不让他逃跑，观察着松本越来越不好意思的神情，捏着他下巴颏儿的手指一下一下摩挲着底下那一小块软肉。 

松本羞愤不已，躲不开，干脆破罐子破摔——“我就是想要确认翔君的一切！不可以吗？！”

害羞的小润也太可爱了吧！ 

樱井捂胸口。把契而不舍想要逃跑小包子搂紧一点，他抬起松本的下巴，大方地给图书馆其余专心学习的同学演示了什么是法式深吻。 

……

无辜的群众。

二宫和也：我要瞎了 

生田斗真：为什么受伤的总是我（*详情见#霍格莫德）

大野智&相叶雅纪：救救直男！！！


	14. 复习周

期末复习周简直是人间地狱。 

每当生田斗真这么感叹时，他都会得到松本润一个不耐烦的白眼。 

“你对我啧什么？”生田非常不满，第一百次指责松本站着说话不腰疼——“有学霸男朋友的人怎么可能懂我们的痛！”

他酸溜溜地看着松本拉开椅子站起来，飞快地收拾书包，“这就走了？去找樱井翔？”

“我觉得你说的对，”按上最后一个搭扣，松本将书包往肩头一甩，一本正经地对生田点点头，“我都有学霸男朋友了，干嘛还要在这里和你待着——浪费时间。”

“松本润你给我回来！”

无视生田（掺杂着图书管理员“图书馆禁止喧哗”的）气急败坏的呼唤，松本一蹦三跳地回到格兰芬多塔楼，却并没有在公共休息室找到想找的人。

所有人都在紧张复习的时间，樱井学霸会跑去哪里？ 

松本站在胖妇人的肖像前发了好一会儿呆，直到一直掀着帘子的胖夫人忍无可忍地质问他到底还要让她等多久，才下了决心扔下书包，奔出了塔楼。 

六月的天气已经很暖和了，松本去湖边溜达了一圈，发现包括四年级在内的不少学生都坐在草地上，捧着课本念念有词。

离湖最近的地方，现任男学生会主席，拉文克劳七年级的大野智正饶有兴趣地盯着鲶鱼吐泡泡。等松本走近，才发现大野身边还躺着个人。

“哟，J。”

二宫和也把盖在脸上的书拿下来，懒洋洋地和他打招呼。

松本看看他，又看看大野。

“……相叶呢？”

——一般情况下，能让二宫出洞（划掉）出门的理由，都是相叶雅纪抓着他去打魁地奇。

“这个嘛……”

二宫和大野对视一眼，脸上浮起一模一样的坏笑。他站起来，拍拍袍子上的草屑，亲热地挽起松本的胳膊。

“——去球场看一眼就知道了。”

十分钟后，松本气急败坏地冲到学校扫帚棚，随便拿了一把飞天扫帚——老款彗星在他的控制下也服服帖帖的——骑上去，迅速离开地面，将正挂在一颗山毛榉树枝上瑟瑟发抖的樱井翔带回了地面。

同样瑟瑟发抖的还有相叶雅纪。

“小润，我真不是故意的，”斯莱特林兔急得快要哭出来了，“我看小翔一开始飞得还行，正好我又有事要回湖底宿舍一趟，就让他先飞着等我，谁知道他最后会挂到树上去……”

松本非常阴森地瞪了他一眼。

大野和二宫交换了一个眼神，赶紧上前捂住了相叶的嘴巴——“你可少说两句吧没看见J的脸色吗！”

相叶：……小润TAT

另一边，校医撑开樱井的眼皮看了两眼，熟练地捣鼓了一小瓶药水让他喝下。樱井本来就恐高，这次着实被吓得不轻，手软得连瓶子都拿不稳。松本看着心疼得不行，咬着嘴唇从他手里拿来拧开，递到樱井嘴边喂他喝了。

“要是还感觉眩晕，可以先躺一下。”

校医好心地建议。

松本看着樱井，见他很坚决地摇头，知道这人爱面子，也不多劝，默不作声地扶樱井慢慢走回了城堡。

下午的男生宿舍空无一人。

从一年级开始松本就总是去樱井宿舍串门，正式交往后更是每天早上都要去讨一个早安吻。他熟门熟路地找到床，看着樱井躺上去，又去倒了杯水放在他床头。

樱井看着松本忙来忙去。

药水开始发挥作用，他感觉好了不少，也终于能看清松本润一张煞白的脸。

他想了想，叫了松本一声。

“小润。”

松本停下动作，有点疑惑地看着他。

“别弄了……来陪我躺一下。”

樱井往床里侧挪了一点。松本犹豫了一下——本来他也不想走，于是也脱了外袍，小心地躺到樱井身边。

樱井拉过被子罩在两人身上，感觉松本立刻蹭到他怀里，四肢紧紧缠在他身上。樱井任他抱着，一下一下地抚着松本的背。 

“吓到你了吧……对不起。”

他暖暖的呼吸贴着松本的耳朵，嘴唇有一下没一下地啄吻他的脸颊。

松本这才发觉自己一直在轻微地发抖。他将脸埋在樱井胸口，闷闷地嗯了一声，又补充：“以后翔君要练习飞行什么的，一定要找我。”想起当时的情景，他愤怒地用手指戳着樱井的胸口，“万一从那么高摔下来……你以为是好玩的吗！”

说到最后松本几乎呜咽起来，直到樱井捧着他的脸，再三发誓绝不在他不在场的情况下尝试飞行，才恨恨地把眼泪一股脑擦在了樱井的衣服上。

……

二宫：所以樱井翔到底是为什么想不开要折腾着上天……该不会还没有放弃要和J一起打魁地奇的想法吧？（惊恐）

相叶：……（干笑）

大野：是那个吧——每年一次的飞行重修考试快到了。

二宫·拉文克劳天才找球手·和也：……


	15. 本届格兰芬多魁地奇学院队队长

松本润五年级前的暑假，某个早晨他照例在自家院子里骑飞天扫帚游荡，却意外截获了来自学校的猫头鹰。将姐姐的那一份投掷到她房间里，松本坐在扫帚上单手拆开信，发现除了书单，还有自己被选为格兰芬多魁地奇学院队队长的通知，附上徽章一枚。

他惊喜地大叫一声，对身边那只遭到惊吓后还在颤抖的猫头鹰敷衍地道了歉，拎着扫帚直接冲去了邻居家。

樱井父母已经上班去了，客厅只有精力旺盛的樱井弟弟，正和一盘烤饼奋战。松本和他打了招呼，熟门熟路摸到二楼，跳到樱井床上，将脸埋在枕头里的恋人轰了起来。

“……干什么干什么！再这样杀了你哦！”

樱井翔昨天为了古代魔文作业熬了一夜，被吵醒时脑子像要炸开了。他一把推开抱上来的松本，瞪着一双睡眠不足的眼睛大发雷霆。松本也不介意，指着他睡成鸡窝头的金发爆笑，笑完直接从敞开的窗户飞走，留樱井一脸茫然。

樱井翔：这家伙到底干什么来了？？

——刚腹诽完松本就回来了。新晋学院队队长在即将发生碰撞事故的瞬间堪堪收住，表演了一个漂亮的悬停。樱井还没从惊吓中回神，又被他得意洋洋的wink噎住，一口气没上来差点被自己的口水呛死。

松本端庄地浮在空中，非常耐心地等待他咳嗽完毕，在樱井破口大骂的前一秒俯身在他脸颊响亮地吻了一下，再一次真·一阵风似的离开了。

樱井翔：……松本润我真的有很多问号

然而这只是开始。开学后的第一个周末，松本作为队长组织这届学院队选拔，盯着一个个小萝卜头磕磕绊绊飞过球场，眉头几乎皱成了麻花。

樱井坐在看台上，打着哈欠往嘴里塞从礼堂带出来的长面包。

嚼。

——啧这个连半圈都飞不了……

嚼嚼。

——这个好像还行，可一边飞一边尖叫难道不是很耗体力？

嚼嚼嚼。

——……又摔下来了。目前为止的第四个。

嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼嚼。

——所以说……要不是润催的太紧，我怎么可能会忘记带果酱！！！（仰天长叹

回城堡的路上，松本一言不发，神情凝重。

樱井走在他旁边，将口袋里的面包捏来捏去，心情也很沉重。在他的记忆里，上一次松本出现这种情况还是二年级刚进学院队——那时他刚刚成功通过选拔，小孩儿飞行不错，可魁地奇不是飞得好就可以，加上球队需要配合，松本初来乍到，一开始的磨合花了不少力气。樱井几乎每一次训练都去看，自然知道小孩儿情绪不佳的原因。他安慰过松本几次，效果不大，毕竟这不是有理有据的安慰就可以解决的。松本当然也明白这个道理，此后很长一段时间都是天不亮就爬起来，拎着飞天扫帚和借来的球去场地，对着几个球环来回练习，早饭时分才带着一身露水回城堡。

——这次他不会也………

樱井胆战心惊地想。

事实证明他的担心不无道理——选拔赛后第二天，松本真的恢复了二年级时的习惯：每天天不亮就溜出宿舍，绕着魁地奇球场一圈圈飞，直飞到心满意足才带着一身露水回来上课。

樱井翔：……说好的起床气呢！（挠墙

这边松本心满意足，樱井却只有捶胸顿足的份。

为什么？

因为上一次松本润出现此等强迫症行为时，他们还没有交往。

这有什么关系？

咳，欢迎大家再次收看番外篇【morning kiss】——

****樱井翔和松本润差了两个年级，幸好同一个学院的宿舍都在一个塔楼。交往之后，起床苦手的松本润有了个让他自己都烦恼的爱好——他开始迷恋从樱井翔怀里醒来的感觉。** **

****不不不，晚上他还是要在自己床上翻滚的，只不过是在早上偷偷摸到樱井翔床上罢了。** **

****周末还好，week day就要辛苦一点。松本润不得不定了很早的闹钟，听到响铃就睡眼惺忪地爬起来，晃晃悠悠蹭到两层楼上樱井的宿舍，熟门熟路找到床位，掀开床帘往下一倒——** **

****听到响动，樱井迅速翻身腾出一半位置，闭着眼睛把人捞过来抱住。** **

****啾。** **

****捧着樱井微张的嘴亲了一口，松本缩在他怀里，安心睡起了回笼觉。** **

*以下内容摘自本届霍格沃茨学男学生会主席樱×翔的日记：

20××年9月×日

没有早安吻的第一天d(￣ ￣)

20××年9月×日

没有早安吻的第二天(￣^￣)ゞ

……

20××年11月×日

没有早安吻的第二个月_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

我，樱井，在此决定：世界上最讨厌的东西——高空，香菜，本届格兰芬多魁地奇学院队 ~~队长。~~


	16.  他们盛大的婚礼

当生田斗真在上班时间鬼鬼祟祟溜进樱井翔办公室，小心翼翼朝外看了一圈才关上门，压低了声音问樱井“翔さん，你想和润在霍格沃茨举办一场前无梅林允许后也无梅林同意的盛大婚礼吗？”时，樱井还以为他喝多了。

“工作时间不准饮酒。”

年轻的魔法部部长拿羽毛笔敲一敲钉在墙上的魔法部部员守则，很好心地提醒自己的校友兼同事，“还有Toma，允许和同意是同义词。”

生田把脑袋摇得像暴走中的游走球。 

“不是不是，我真的是代表润来问你的……”他掏出一个小本本，“那个，他说既然求婚是翔さん，婚礼就该由他负责。首先场地，”生田抑扬顿挫地宣布，“霍格沃茨的魁地奇球场——”

樱井预感不妙，“等等为什么是魁地奇球场我觉得不行……”

生田：“翔さん男人不能说不行。”

樱井：“我昨晚才求婚呢这会不会太快了……”

生田：“翔さん男人不能说太快。”

樱井拍案而起：“松本润到底派你来做什么的？收集意见还是转移话题？他到底设计了些什么！”

生田：“……”

事实证明樱井直觉准确，而松本润又是多么的有病（樱井语），才会真的把婚礼地点设在霍格沃茨的魁地奇球场——这就算了，问题是他还将浪漫的走红毯改成两人骑着飞天扫帚冲向胜利圆环……

樱井：润你要是不想结婚就直说，别用这么委婉的方式拒绝……

婚礼当天，率先奔溃的确实是樱井翔，却不是因为那个众所周知的原因（划掉）。 

——现任霍格沃茨校长大野智，稀里糊涂在一次酒会上答应了松本要在母校举行婚礼的请求，于是这一年的复活节假期，所有听说过松本润和樱井翔名字（or传言）的巫师和女巫纷纷从世界各地涌来霍格沃茨，准备挤爆了霍格莫德的旅馆。

婚礼开始前场面一度失控——人人都争着向当年神一般的格兰芬多追球手和男学生会主席献上祝福；有些说的很动人——松本端着杯南瓜汁一脸正直地在人群中推杯换盏，一回头发现樱井的鼻尖和眼眶正在肉眼可见地变红，表情管理岌岌可危。

松本润：“……对不起我和翔さん去一趟化妆间。”

化妆间里，松本关上门，掏出怀表看了一眼——很好，离正式开始还有十五分钟，可以调戏（划掉）

他蹭到樱井身边，“翔さん——想哭吗想哭吗想哭吗？”

樱井倔强扭头：“……不。”

松本锲而不舍：“真的不想？真的不想？真——的——不——想——？”

樱井翔：“都说了不……呜”

松本润：“现在怎么样？想哭吗想哭吗想哭吗？”

樱井翔：“你明知故问呜”

松本润：“还哭吗还哭吗还哭吗？”

樱井翔：“呜哇—————————————————”

……

十三分钟过后。

松本润：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊时间快到了别哭了别哭了别哭了！”


	17. 三强争霸赛系列·START

#START!!!

历史遗留原因，由欧洲三大魔法学校：霍格沃茨、布斯巴顿、德姆斯特朗联合举办的三强争霸已经停办了好些年。 

樱井翔刚入学的时候，霍格沃茨率先伸出橄榄枝，提议每年三个学校轮流举办圣诞节舞会，另外的学校则派出学生代表团参加。 

等到三校学生越来越熟悉，眼看时机成熟，樱井翔在霍格沃茨的最后一年，三强争霸赛终于正式恢复，遵照从前的规矩五年举办一次，第一届在霍格沃茨举行。 

为了表达重视，校长早早发出通知，要求下周五下课后，全校学生都要穿戴整齐，于下午六点前在禁林前集合，在各院院长的带领下，对布斯巴顿代表团进行欢迎。 

听说德姆斯特朗的耽搁的原因是临时船坏了。 

两年前樱井翔就跟着校长去过布斯巴顿的圣诞舞会——这件事松本润至今提起来都咬牙切齿（“樱井翔你知道因为你不在，我被高年级那些可怕的学姐捏了多少次脸，被她们的高跟鞋踩了多少次脚吗？！”）

二宫和也：这件事我可以作证……我可怜的弟弟

更不要提樱井翔在布斯巴顿还有一个从二年级就开始联络的，留着傻乎乎刘海（松本润语）的笔友。不止一次，这边松本还在对着半卷羊皮纸的论文磨磨蹭蹭，身边樱井翔手里的羽毛笔已经在墨水瓶里蘸了一次又一次，不一会儿就流畅地写完了整整两卷羊皮纸。 

整整两卷！樱井翔你有这个时间不如来帮我写作业！ 

松本在心里呐喊。 

他看了樱井一眼，又看了樱井一眼，终于忍不住，放下笔，往刚上任不久的男朋友怀里一倒。 

“翔君，”他故意把声音调得又甜又糯，“你在给谁写小说呢？”

樱井正在卷羊皮纸的手一抖，镇定地在松本的目光下将信封好放在一边，低下头对他笑了笑。 

“给小动君。”

说完他就死死地搂住了松本的腰。 

事实证明樱井翔非常有先见之明。 

松本润几乎是立刻就挣扎起来。 

“樱井翔你放开我！放开！你别抱我……别，别挠！”

气势由强到弱。 

确认松本已经失去作妖能力，樱井这才放过了他的痒痒肉，问他：“听不听话？”

总是被武力镇压，松本被迫规规矩矩坐在他腿上，眼里还含着一点生理泪水，愤怒地瞪着樱井。 

樱井接到目光，好气又好笑地刮了一下他鼓起来的脸颊，”我和小动爽太没什么……你别瞎想了。”

“又我瞎想了！”松本还是气乎乎的，不情不愿抱紧樱井的脖子，却又忍不住贴过去，湿软的嘴唇几乎是贴着他的脸说话，“翔君给他写那么长的信！你都没有给我写过！”

他鸵鸟地把脸埋在樱井颈窝里，自暴自弃地说。 

樱井快要乐死了。 

揪着松本的后领子，他像拎一只奶狗一样把小家伙拎起来，逼着他和自己对视；笑眯眯地凑近松本嫩嫩的脸蛋，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖。 

“我们每——天都形影不离的，小润还不满足？我还有什么事情是小润不知道的？”

语气一本正经，却偏偏故意压低了嗓音；松本和他紧挨着，像是直接从胸口接收到了他的声音，心脏狂跳起来。 

樱井用手臂牢牢扣着他的腰不让他逃跑，观察着松本越来越不好意思的神情，捏着他下巴颏儿的手指一下一下摩挲着底下那一小块软肉。 

松本羞愤不已，躲不开，干脆破罐子破摔——“我就是想要确认翔君的一切！不可以吗？！”

害羞的小润也太可爱了吧！ 

樱井捂胸口。把契而不舍想要逃跑小包子搂紧一点，他抬起松本的下巴，大方地给图书馆其余专心学习的同学演示了什么是法式深吻。 

……

无辜的群众。

二宫和也：我要瞎了 

生田斗真：为什么受伤的总是我（*详情见#霍格莫德）

大野智&相叶雅纪：救救直男！！！


End file.
